Tragic Revenge
by Yanna Blake
Summary: Even after peace has fallen upon Kinkan Town is it truly over? FIRST REAL FANFIC (kinda) Please review. FakirxAhiru ftw!
1. Chapter 1

_**Tragic Revenge**_

* * *

**Helllloooo!**

**This is Yanna-chan here! This is my first official fanfic. I mean I've done others but this is my first STORY story.**

**Fakir: Just get on with it!**

**Me: *yelps* Okay, okay I'm going!**

**Fakir: Jeeze, why is this story author such a moron?**

**ME: ToT FAKIR WHY ARE YOU SO MEAN? *runs away***

**Fakir: Oi! OI! Get back here! START THE STORY ALREADY! *runs after author***

**Ahiru: Yanna-chan does not own any of the charaters. She's just using us to express her creativity! **

**She requests that you review, favorite, and follow her!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Sunset falls on Kinkan town.

Two lovers sit underneath a tree by a lake where they have both had so many memories. Tears of pain and sorrow have fallen as have tears of triumph and success They had both been so tired from collecting the heart shards of the white prince, now they had this moment. This time of peace.

Ahiru lifted her ocean blue eyes to look at her knight. He felt her gaze and glanced down half smiling as she turned away, blushing. He hugged her tighter making her feel the solidity of Fakir's body against the slow blossoming of her own.

She quacked in surprise at the closeness. He chuckled and she could feel her face growing even warmer. She smiled and nuzzled his chest loving this moment more than anything.

"My my, this is no good at all." said a deep grumbling voice "This is not what I had in visioned when I created this story..."

A grin slid across his wrinkled face "Then let's change things for the better... ho ho ho... or shall I say the worst?"

Suddenly, the happiness within Kinkan town disrupts and clouds cover the rainbow colored twilight sky. Fakir instantly straightens, sensing the danger and he grabs his sword. Ahiru shutters at the sudden chill in the air.

"Fakir... " she starts fear dripping in her words.

Fakir reaches for her hand and intwines their fingers together giving her a reassuring smile.

"Don't worry" he says "I'm right here."

They race back into the heart of the town where the Fire Festival was once held and the place where the monster raven had once taken over the hearts and minds of the people.

Ahiru shivered again feeling the evil within the town grow with each passing moment. The clouds darkened even more, sending crashes of thunder and bolts of lightening across the sky.

Fakir's hand was slipping from Ahiru's and she started to shout to him to tell him to slow down, but at the moment she felt something very painful growing from in between her shoulder blades.

She let go of Fakir's hand and wrapped her hands around her thin frame. She cried out in pain as something ripped out from her back. Fakir turned and stared in horror as he saw her change. Black wings sprouted from her back glistening with dark blood.

"F-fakir.." she said weakly " H-hel-" she cried out again as the pain now sliced through her arms and legs she collapsed into the street.

"Ahiru!" he shouted, racing back toward her. She twitched and shuttered as more and more feathers grew from her body.

As he neared her several more birds flew at him blocking him from Ahiru. He raised his sword slashing away at them but they continued to peck and scratch at him. "Ahiru! " he called pushing through the mass of birds.

Suddenly the birds dissappered, leaving the knight in wonder for a short time. then more birds gathered cawing all on one beat ominously.

"Krahe! Krahe!" they screeched. Fakir spun around looking for Krahe wondering why she would have returned to Kinkan town.

But the red eyed ballet dancer was no where to be seen. The crows became louder and louder. driving the knight to his knees. Why? he thought. What was happe-? In one instant, the crowing ceased. No a sound was to be heard besides the occasional flutter of wings.

Two humanoid crows swooped in and held Fakir down inabling him to escape. He struggled against them, screaming Ahiru's name.

There was a slow violin playing within the eerie silence of the town. it was so sad... Fakir thought... Deep with dispare..

The plie of slickened feathers that had once been a beautiful girl had lifted itself up staggering as it reached its full towering height. It had become exactly like the birds that held Fakir down. Only this bird stood as a dancer would tall and graceful.

And this bird had clear blue eyes.

"Ahiru...?" Fakir whispered in a fearful awe.

"F-fakir..." the creature croaked. "Faakiiiirrr..."

"Ahiru.." the knight shivered as a tear slipped from his eye. His dear little duck... changed into this?

Ahiru raised her arms above her head, twirled her hands twice and stretched out a hand.

"Daaaance with me." the bird thing said with despair in her voice. Fakir turned his head trying not to let his tears show. This cant be his Ahiru..!

The raven Ahiru pulled back her hand and began dancing the paus de deux by herself her misery pulling on her movements.

"I am no longer me..." her movements seemed to say with sadness. "Not even Fakir my... my love knows me anymore..."

She covered her face which now consisted of a beak and black feathers. "I am hideous and unworthy of any love." Her voice hitched with anguish. Her sobs were broken as she pushed out the words. "If I cannot have my love then whats the point of having a heart..?" Her eyes flickered from blue to a dark red to a piercing black.

Fakir's head shot straight up at her words. "This is not you Ahiru! You know why it is worth it to have a heart..."

Ahiru's eyes changed to the stunning blue that Fakir had grown to love.

"You remember how happy it made Mytho when you brought his heart back to him? Don't you realize you saved not only him and Rue but the whole town from falling into the hands of the Raven?

The Ahiru-raven looked at Fakir in the eyes. She saw the faint glow of his hope but she could see how much fear was clouding his eyes. Not only that, but his body was trembling too.

"Is... is that why you fear? Why you tremble?"

Fakir took in a soft gasp. Ahiru's eyes darkened becoming a deep bloody red.

Ahiru took Fakir's sword that lay on the ground a distance way from him. She turned towards him and said with a tear in her raven like eyes "Y-You broke your promise."

Ahiru took the hilt of the sword guiding the slivery tip towards her chest and shoved it deep inside of her heart.

"Noo-!"

* * *

**_Wow I did it! A whole chapter! :D I finaly did it!_**

**_Fakir: Ha! Its probably not going to get any reviews, moron._**

**_Me: Fakir.._**

**_Ahiru: Fakir... dont be so heartless..._**

**_Fakir: (quietly) Like you should talk..._**

**_Ahiru: *tears up runs*_**

**_Me: *sighs* Really Fakir? *runs after Ahiru*_**

**_Fakir: Dammit *growls* Make sure you morons review favorite and follow! Ahiru wait...! *runs after Ahiru and Yanna-chan*_**

**_Hope you enjoyed! See ya next chapie! :D_**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Tragic Revenge_**

* * *

**_Hello! Yanna-chan here! I'm back for more!_**

**_Ahiru: I hope this story continues, I really like it!_**

**_Me: Really Ahiru-chan? _**

**_Ahiru: *nods*_**

**_Me: * blushes* gee thanks..._**

**_Fakir: Che. Whatever..._**

**_Me: *glares at Fakir* Maybe I should let Mytho get Ahiru..._**

**_Fakir: *Holds the sword to authors throat* I DARE YOU._**

**_Me: *pulls out her own sword* CHALLENGE ACCEPTED! _**

**_*duel begins*_**

**_Ahiru:*sighs* Yanna-chan does not own any characters from Princess Tutu._**

**_Now if you'll excuse me... someone has to break them up... -_-"_**

* * *

Fakir jolted awake.

He sat up in his bed, his sheets wrapped up against him, sticking to his bare sweaty chest like a python. He struggled against the material, breathing harshly. He looked around the room letting his eyes adjust to the darkness.

He saw his desk, next his closet, and finally the foot of his bed lay where the empty wicker basket-

Wait...

" Ahiru?" Fakir gasped.

Fakir crawled across his bed to get a better look. he lifted up the small thick wool blanket slowly.

the little bird was gone.

"Ahiru?" Fakir calles louder, panic, a type of fear that normally a knight like him would hardly feel, setting in his voice. Karon, his stepfather, pulls open his oor in a rush. "FAKIR, IT IS TWO IN THE MORNING. WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"

Fakir didn't acknowledge the man as he tore down the steps shouting the little duck's name. 'It was just a dream right?' he thought frantically. 'Just a dream! So where...? Where is sh-'

"Quaaa...?" a small voice called from behind him on the stairs.

Fakir froze. He almost didn't want to turn around. If she wasn't there... if she wasn't...

Reluctantly, he turned and his heart soared though his chest when he saw the little yellow bird there on the steps. She was rubbing her eye with her right-wing. She looked so adorable...

Wait. No. Don't think about that. Your mad at her.

Fakir glared at the little bird and she shivered underneath his gaze. He scooped up the duck and walked back to his room while apologizing to his stepfather for disturbing him. He placed the little bird on his bed and he intensified his glare.

"Why didn't you answer me when I called for you?"

Ahiru looked up at Fakir with a pout only a duck could do. "Quack quack qua!" 'I was asleep in your bed!' "QUAA QUACK QUACK!' "IT WAS A NICE DREAM TOO!'

Fakir sighed collapsing unto the bed. He covered his head with an arm. Why did I think I would be able to understand her?

"Moron." he murmured more to himself than Ahiru.

Ahiru waddled up to Fakir and but a wing on his arm, a concerned look in her big blue eyes.

He chuckled softly to himself picking up Ahiru and cuddling her to his chest. She blushed in a way a duck knew how.

Fakir pulled up the blankets and released Ahiru allowing her to return to her make shift bed. He curled up and murmured softly to his little duck.

"Goodnight Ahiru."

The little duck smiled and snuggled back into her own blankets a smile on her face. She returned to her dream of a beautiful salmon haired prima ballerina, and a forest green-eyed prince...

* * *

"Ho ho ho ho..." a dark voice chuckled. The room he sat in was dark and foggy, and full of strange turning gears.

"Simply divine! It's progressing so wonderfully!"

Gears clicked and dislodged, forming an image of Fakir on their spinning faces. "Oh dear knight... is your beloved duckling in danger? Or is it all an illusion?"

A gear slipped next to Fakir's showing little Ahiru slumbering in her basket. " And you little Duck... do you know what awaits for you?"

He laughed evilly flicking, his hands toward the image of Ahiru, causing the duck in the image to flinch. She groaned with in her sleep, her own dream darkening.

"Quaaack..." she cried convulsing in her bed.

"Now the fun really begins..."

* * *

_**Whooo! Another chappie down!**_

_**Please review! :D **_

_**Ahiru: Good job! **_

_**Fakir: I didn't think you would make it. **_

_**Me: *pouts* Whatever! **_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Tragic Revenge**_

* * *

**Hello Minna! **

**This is Yanna- chan here! **

**Gomen for not updating any sooner I had lots of exams and such! T_T**

**Ahiru: I had them too. I almost got preliminary classes again!**

**Fakir: You would have them without having to take the test. **

***Ahiru glares***

**Me: Yiiiiikes okayyy so I don't own any of the princess tutu characters. ^.^ **

***hears Ahiru beating up Fakir***

**Me: Oi! Go easy on him! We still need him for the story! **

***oh and gomen that Fakir's stepfather's name is different I don't know how its spelled also if there are mistakes please bare with me for I am typing this on my phone***

* * *

The next morning Fakir went to run errands for Karon.

He had to go get more gloves (for Karon's blacksmithing job), bread (due to Ahiru's constant devouring of it), and he needed more paper and ink.

Although, the ex-knight thought, I can seem to figure out where to go next. His is story came to his mind's eye. the beautiful crystle blue-eyed dancer with the voice like honey, and a prince...

He sighed in frustration nearing the market. Maybe this trip will give me some ideas.

Fakir suddenly tensed. Somewhere someone was watching him. He could feel it...

He continued to act nonchalant as he got the bread and the gloves the feeling growing stronger and stronger as he continued towards the book shop.

He swore at himself for being so foolish as to leave his sword at home and only bring with him a small dagger.

"Hello...? Yoshi-san?" Fakir called into the dark. The only response was a deep rough chuckle.

Dread filled his senses as time began to slow. Everything, from the little black clock that ticked in a steady rhythm, to the very air he breathed stilled eeriely.

"Well hello, desendent." His voice echoed within the store.

Fakir's whole body trembled, but his voice remained calm.

"Drosselmeyer." he growled clenching his teeth in anger.

"Seems as if everything has reached such a blissful state..." he sighed dissapointedly. "How boring."

"What the hell do you want old man?" Fakir spat not even trying to hide the deep venom in his voice. "If you try to harm anyone..."

He laughed. "Me?" he questioned playfully hurt. "I would never do such a tragic thing!"

It was Fakir's turn to laugh, although it was humorless. "Right" he scoffed. "And I'm not the Nutcracker."

Drosselmeyer clicked his tounge. "Now now Fakir," he chided "Let's start again hm?" A grin was in his voice.

"Never." Fakir stated darkly, turing on his heel to leave.

"But Fakir..."

"NO!" he shouted reaching the door handle.

"How is Ahiru?"

Fakir's heart dropped at the sound of his beloved ducklings name coming out of the old man's lips. Rage clouded his instinct, which was to run and escape before he was sucked into Drosselmeyer's little games, but it was Ahiru.

"Listen to me you sick and twisted old man..." Fakir started murderously "If you so much as THINK of hurting her I will personally kill you. AGAIN."

He chuckled as if he knew something. Fakir knew that chuckle anywhere.

"Maybe, its not me who will end up hurting her..."

Fakir was suddenly bombarded with images from his dream. Ahiru changing- Ahiru's dark wings- her raven-like eyes.

He closed his own dark green eyes willing the images away as he crumbled to one knee.

"Maybe..." Drosselmeyer giggled "ITS YOU"

The image of the Ahiru-Raven flashed through his clenched eyelids. She was lifting the sword to her chest.

No-! Fakir shook his head. I-Its not real! Its a trick!

Tears began to run down Fakir's cheeks unconsciously as Ahiru-Raven punctured herself.

Her red eyes glistened with her own unshed tears. "You broke you promise to me Fakir..."

'No NO NEVER!' He cried trying to fight off the images. 'I would never do that to you Ahiru...!'

"Ahiru..." Fakir whimpered weakening.

Drosselmeyer's mad laughter surrounded Fakir as he slipped deeper and deeper into despair.

"Yes! Yees!" the dead writer cried giddly. "How beautiful!"

'Its all your fault Fakir.'

Fakir now saw only Ahiru as the sword plunged deeper into her chest. The image hurt him even more than the creature's.

'You left me alone to die.' her sweet voice sobbed sadly. 'All alone...'

Yes. Fakir thought, eyes glazing over. Its my fault.

"I'm so sorry my little Duck." Fakir chuckled painfully. "I guess I failed again as a knight."

* * *

Ahiru opened her eyes stretching her arms above her head. She wiped some of the left over drool off her face with her han-

Wait- WHAT?

Ahiru looked down at... her HANDS! HER REAL HUMAN HANDS!

She laughed as she lifted her legs and looked at her wiggling toes.

"I'm human! I've turned back into a human!" She jumped up and down and then ran to the mirror that hung next to Fakir's closet.

Her face was still slender and smooth as if she hadn't aged a day, but as she took a step back, she blushed and realized just how much she had changed.

Her chest had grown to a very noticible size and her hips had widened and filled out. She traced over the newly developed curves. 'I look like a woman.' she thought.

Her eyes traveled back to her face and she gasped. "My hair!" she yelled.

Her hair now reached her hips and was even darker that its old strawberry-orange tint. The color was almost auburn.

For some odd reason as she ran her slim fingers through her hair, Fakir had popped into her head.

"I wonder" she thought out loud idly, "What will Fakir think...?"

Her cheeks deepened in color as she saw his deep dark forest green eyes and witty half smile in her mind's eye.

She quacked with embarrassment, her heart beat skyrocketing.

As she slapped her cheeks to calm herself she noticed a small note upon the bed.

_Ahiru~_

_ Gone to the market._

_ -Fakir_

Ahiru found herself smiling at the note. It was so like Fakir to write something so simple.

She put the note back on the bed and walked over to Fakir's closet to find something to wear. She was too eager to wait for Fakir to return home for him to see the good news.

"I'll just suprize him!" she chirped. She tugged on a pair of Fakir's trousers and a loose long sleeved shirt. She hummed a random tune as she braided her hair and she smiled to herself in the mirror. 'I can't wait to see his reaction!'

As she finished she noticed something alarming.

Fakir's sword hung from the back of his desk chair. Ahiru walked over to it unsure if it was apart of her imagination.

However, this was real.

The cold metal of the sheath bit against the warm flesh of her hand and then those very hands began to shake.

Fakir never left the house without his sword. Even when they went to the lake, he took the sword with him.

Ahiru knew something was very wrong. She slipped a pair of Fakir's shoes on and dashed down the steps and out the door, his sword clenched within her sweaty palms.

Fakir was in danger, this she knew for sure.

* * *

**Whooo! Another chapter! **

**Ahiru: High five! *slaps hands***

**Me: Looks like your the hero Ahiru!**

**Ahiru: *blushes* I guess so... *laughs nervously***

**Fakir: Why am I losing Man-Points?**

***author and Ahiru look at each other***

**Ahiru & Me: YOU CAN'T LOSE WHAT YOU NEVER HAD!**

**Fakir: *DEATH GLARE***

***starts chasing Ahiru and author as they run off laughing***

**See you next chapter! Make sure you review, favorite, and follow :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**TRAGIC...NEWS!**

* * *

**Gomen All my lovely fans! **

**I know its been a little slow around here with the updates but I promise it will the best chappie yet!**

**I am graduatting pretty soon so I'm kinda busy...**

**Ahiru: Yes so please have patience with Yanna-chan! *bows***

**Fakir: Why? This story isnt that great anyway.**

**Me: *glare* *falcon punches Fakir* **

**Ahiru: She is very stressed as you can tell.**

**Me: GOMEEEEEENNNN T 3 T**

**Fakir: *out cold***


	5. Chapter 5

_**Tragic Revenge**_

* * *

**Yo Minna! Yanna-chan here! **

**I apologize for the lengthy wait for this chapter I hope those of you who have become fans haven't lost hope!**

**I also hope that this chapter is good enough to repay you for your patience! *bows* Gomen! **

**Before we get started there's a certain person I want to give a big thank you to!**

***gathers Fakir and Ahiru together***

***softly whispers***

**3...2...1...**

***pops up***

**THANK YOU SoSaysL!**

***confetti flies***

**I want to thank this lovely writer for all her help and support! I had to re-read her encouraging words multiple times to finally get myself into finishing up this story! This chappie is just for you darling :D**

**Fakir: If it wasn't for her, Yanna-chan would have just stopped after the first chapter! *laughs gives Yanna a noogie***

**Me: Baka! I'm gonna tell Mytho!**

**Fakir : *Laughs harder* What's he gonna do?**

***a wild Mytho appears***

**Mytho: Ahiru, you look lovely today. Would you care to walk with me by the lake? I have a surprise for you. *starts whispering on Ahiru's ear***

**Ahiru: Oh! *blushes deeply***

**Fakir: *Instantly releases author and bolts in between Ahiru and Mytho* **

**Mine! *growls***

**Ahiru: *too flustered to speak***

**Me: Thanks Mytho! That worked great! *high fives him***

**Mytho: *smiles* Always a pleasure Yanna-san. *chuckles at Fakir***

**Fakir: *Dumbfounded* Wait, what?**

**Ahiru: *still flustered by being in Fakir's arms***

**Me: Alright let's get this party started!**

**Fakir: WHAAAT?!**

* * *

_**"Once upon a time there was a knight and a duck."**_

_**"How they became to be acquaintances and later friends does not matter here. What matters is how they became more..."**_

_**"The knight, whom later found out that he was more of a writer, helped the duck, who was once a girl, accomplish her dream of restoring the beloved white prince to his former glory." **_

_**"The knight swore to stay by the duck's side forever, protecting her until his last breath."**_

_**"With that promise, the duck's heart was now in the knights hands."**_

_**"But, would the Knight break that vow, even his beloved's heart, to save her?"**_

* * *

_ Fakir__..._

_Fakir..._

_FAKIR...!_

Within the Lake of Despair, he could hear someone calling out for him. He slowly opened his eyes.

_Fakir..._

_Fakir..!_

'Who is there?' he wondered 'Who would want such a creature as me?'

The voice started to fade, and Fakir laughed bitterly.

"A trick." He whispered, " There is no use for a failed knight like me."

His eyelids drifted shut.

"I couldn't even protect... her..."

* * *

Ahiru raced into the middle of the square, frantic. _'Where do I even start to look...?'_

The bustle of the town brought back memories of her human days. She started to remember how she danced the paus de deux with Mytho as Edel sacrificed herself to save them both. She recalled the time where she had fought off the dark-hearted Mytho from stealing Pique's heart. She remembered seeing the prince and Rue dancing here on the night of The Fire Festival.

She shook her head, sending a few strands of hair to flutter down into her face. Hastily, she pushed it behind her ear and concentrated at the task at hand. Her heart beat wildly within her chest like a caged bird.

"Fakir" she whispered, "Where have you gone?"

* * *

_"As the duck-no, ha ha ha, girl- raced around the square asking the venders for him, her panic began to increase."_

Fakir's eyes fluttered open, he groaned and his entire being felt weighted down. He looked around and saw nothing but dark blue water around him.

'_That's right...' _Fakir thought, _'I'm in the...'_

A soft clicking sound came from behind him, and he turned to see Drosselmeyer walking towards him on a gear, his signature grin strechted across his wrinkled face.

Fakir's eyes held no emotion as the dead writer began to speak.

"Awake now Fakir?"

He continued to give the demented writer a blank stare. Drosselmeyer chuckled and waved his hand.

Fakir was shoved into a chair that sat on the gear Drosselmeyer stood on. Inwardly, he was shouting curses at the twisted man before him. 'What is this?' he shouted in his mind, 'What are you trying to pull old man?'

"Now now Fakir," Drosselmeyer said wagging his gloved finger in front of Fakir's motionless face, "There's no need for spoilers, hm?"

A gear descends and the dead writer waves his hand again and his rocking chair, a table and a tea set appear. He sits next to Fakir, sipping his tea.

"Now the for the climax of the story!" He giggles eagerly.

'What are you-?'

"Shh!" Drosselmeyer cut him off as the face of the gear began to waver, "It begins!"

* * *

"Eh? Green haired guy?" the baker said scratching his head, thinking. "...Ah! Yes, yes I have seen him."

Ahiru's eyes lit up, "Can you tell me which way he went Kei-san?"

Kei rubbed his chin. "Ah.. I think he was heading over to the book shop. He was mentioning that he need some more paper..."

Ahiru bowed "Thank you Kei-san!" Dashing over to the bookstore Ahiru sent out a swift prayer.

'_Please.' _she willed with all her heart, '_Please let Fakir be alright...'_

Shoving open the door, Ahiru caused the small bell at the top to jingle violently.

"Fakir!"

At that moment, Fakir's eyes widened as he beheld the image of his Ahiru, beautiful and womanly and... _human._

"Ah...iru..."

Fakir blinked rapidly as if awaking from a dream, his duckling... she was human again...

"Ahi...ru!"

Fakir wanted to reach out to her and touch her warm human skin, to kiss her small plump lips, but Drosselmeyer put a cold, clammy hand on his shoulder.

"Ah, ah ah." the crazed writer tsked, "There will be no fated reunions in this story I'm afraid."

The chair shook and two iron braces locked around both Fakir's ankles and wrists. "What the-?"

Drosselmeyer stood, a dark grin on his face and headed towards the gear. "I believe it is time for a guest appearance." he looked over his shoulder seeing a seething Fakir, his grin grew bigger. He turned back to Fakir and bowed "Enjoy the show descendent."

With that he stood tall and jumped backward into the gear, causing the picture within to ripple.

* * *

**Yosh! It felt great to be writing again.**

**Fakir: I thought you were going to write more...**

**Ahiru: Give her a break Fakir, she has to find the rest of the story fi-**

**Me: *covers Ahiru's mouth* What are you saying unnecessary things for? *death aura***

**Ahiru: *sweat drop* *mumbles* Gomen...**

**Me: Gomen SoSaysL, the next chapter will defiantly answer your question... think of this as part one! ^^"**

**Fakir: *sighs* Moron.**

**Me: Baka! :I**

**Please review, favorite, and follow!**

**:D**


End file.
